Demasiado tarde
by colaxa13
Summary: Aunque Damon no lo acepte su amor hacia su hermano es mas grande del que todos creen.


**POV Damon **

No me puedo mover, intento abrir mis ojos pero estoy demasiado cansado, ¿qué fue lo que paso?; intento moverme, a pesar del dolor tengo que, siento el pasto bajo mi cuerpo, y las gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro, y es entonces lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo…

**Flashback**

_En la sala de la mansión Salvatore, se observa como varias personas se encuentran, en lo que parece ser una discusión._

_-Lo primero es saber donde esta escondido- comenta Stefan, con calma- Y como lo averiguaras hermanito- responde Damon con ironía-buscándolo en el directorio-_

_-Es cierto Stefan- dice Alaric- No hay forma de saber donde esta, y siendo uno de los originales lo complica aun más-_

_-Pe…- Stefan no pudo continuar pues un fuerte golpe, como de algo cayendo, en la entrada, todos los presentes corrieron en esa dirección, Damon y Stefan los primeros en llegar (por obvias razones), vieron a Caroline tirada en la entrada, con una estaca en su pierna, Damon salió para ver quien le había hecho eso a la rubia, pues aunque no lo admitiera le había tomado cariño a la muchacha, como si fuera su hermana menor, claro que jamás lo diría en publico._

_Stefan se quedo junto a ella y vio con horror que no solo era la estaca en su pierna sino también varios balazos, *__de madera__* pensó es la única razón por la cual se encontraba en ese estado, si hubiesen sido balas normales no estaría así. La tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la sala, en la que anteriormente estaban, la acostó en el sillón y saco con el mayor cuidado posible las balas y la estaca. Los tres hombres esperaron hasta que la joven despertara._

_-NO, NO SE LOS LLEVEN!...- grito Caroline al despertar,-Esta bien, cálmate, y dinos que fue lo que paso- Stefan como siempre tratando de confortar a la alterada joven._

_- Se los llevo…y no pude hacer nada… - lloraba la rubia, sus manos ocultando su rostro-Quien, Caroline, quien se llevo a quien…- pregunto ya desesperado por la situación, Damon- Tyler y Elena- contestó._

_- Como así, a que te refieres, quien se los llevó- esta ves fue Alaric quien habló viendo que ninguno de los Salvatore lo hacia-Unos vampiros nos atacaron, mataron a Elijah, y se los llevaron…no…no pude hacer nada… eran demasiado para mi sola hui...hui antes de que me mataran… fui una cobarde… - lloriqueaba la rubia- Fue lo mejor… si no hubieras escapado no habría forma de que supiéramos que se los habían llevado, descansa y nosotros nos encargaremos- decía Alaric mientras la acompañaba a uno de los cuartos para que descansara._

_- Demonios, debemos saber adonde la llevaron- dice Damon- No es tiempo de ponerse a leer hermanito- agrega al ver Stefan tomar uno de los antiguos libros de Isobel que trajo Alaric- Me estas escuchando, no hay tiempo para esto, Stefan!- ya desesperado por ser ignorado de esa manera por el más joven de los Salvatore- Quieres calmarte…y dejarme leer- contesta restándole importancia al creciente enojo de su hermano- Como…- iba a contestar el pelinegro, sin embargo toda queja murió en su labios al escuchar a Stefan- Aquí esta, lo encontré…- se detuvo al ver la mirada de confusión en su hermano mayor, de no ser por la situación, se hubiera reído a carcajadas, sin embargo no era el momento adecuado- Veras- comenzó a explicar- si bien es necesario una bruja, un hombre lobo, la doble Petrova, la maldición no se puede romper sin las condiciones adecuadas…-_

_-y cuales son esas condiciones- preguntó Alaric quien acababa de entrar en la habitación- El ritual debe hacerse a la media noche del tercer día de luna llena, ¿rodeados de la sangre de inocentes de años atrás?…-contesto no muy seguro de la ultima parte._

_- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de "rodeados de la sangre de inocentes de años atrás?- pregunto Damon- No tengo idea…- responde al instante Stefan-Yo sí- comenta Alaric- Quiere decir que debe ser en un lugar donde hayan muerto muchas personas-_

_- Y ¿donde podrá ser eso en un lugar en el que se mataba solo por placer?- pregunto con sorna Damon, y aunque no lo dijera Stefan pensaba lo mismo, en la antigüedad Las personas mataban a cualquiera que pareciera peligroso en cualquier lugar, como sabrían donde haría el ritual…, sin embargo sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la palabras de Alaric- Tienes razón, pero esta omitiendo un detalle importante- remarco el único humano presente- dice "sangre de inocentes"- se detuvo un momento para observar el rostro de ambos vampiros, ninguno sabia a lo que se refería, así que siguió con su explicación- A finales del siglo XIX, se llevo a cabo la peor matanza jamás vista, según la historia una mujer había traído al mundo al que, según cuentan traería la destrucción a toda la humanidad, debido a que era el hijo del demonio, pero no había forma de saber quien era pues, la mujer hizo un hechizo para que todas la mujeres dieran a luz al mismo tiempo, los jefes al no tener otra opción decidieron que lo mejor seria asesinar a todos los niños nacidos ese año, los llevaron al bosque y ahí ocultos por los arboles decapitaron a más de 30 niños-_

_-Debemos ir a ese lugar mañana en la noche…-comenzó Stefan- y salvar a Elena-terminó Damon…_

**Fin Flashback**

Y así fue como terminamos en el medio del bosque, sin embargo, Klaus tenia mas guardias de los que pensamos y siendo solo Stefan y yo contra el mas viejo de todos los vampiros y toda su horda de guardaespaldas, debía estar contento de por lo menos seguir "vivo", aun recuerda la pelea o por lo menos la parte en la que el participó

**Flashback**

_Gracias a la inesperada ayuda de Bonnie y Caroline habían logrado salvar a Elena y a Tyler, si bien no se encontraban en la mejores condiciones, por lo menos estaba vivos, ambas chicas llevaron a los heridos lejos de la pelea pues ahora que Klaus se había dado cuenta que sus rehenes habían sido liberados las cosas iban a ponerse feas. Ya no tenía nadie que lo ayudara, eran los hermanos Salvatore contra el, 2 contra 1 y eran ellos quienes estaban en desventaja._

_La pelea comenzó Stefan por el frente y Damon por la espalda, a pesar de su velocidad, Klaus lo era más, no por nada era uno de los más temidos vampiros de la historia. Klaus tomo a Stefan por un Brazo y lo lanzo contra Damon, el cual no pudo esquivar y fueron a dar de lleno contra un árbol._

_-Acaso creen que dos niños como ustedes podrán vencerme, por favor no me hacen ni cosquillas…-decía Klaus mientras avanzaba hacia ellos – ríndanse de una vez y mueran con algo de orgullo-_

_Ambos hermanos se levantaron sin embargo Stefan desapareció-Qué sucede tu pequeño hermano te abandono- comento con sorna el original, Damon aprovechando el pequeño descuido corrió hacia el desgarro gran parte de su cuerpo y lo sujeto con fuerza contra una de las paredes de piedra de las ruinas que estaban cerca,-AHORA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y del bosque apareció Stefan con una ballesta un lo que parecía ser una estaca de madera blanca en ella, sin pensarlo dos veces disparo el arma, pero Klaus logro deshacerse del agarre de Damon y usarlo como escudo, la estaca se enterró con fuerza en su pecho, grito con fuerza el dolor era insoportable, logró quitársela antes de caer al suelo inconsciente y lo ultimo que logro escuchar fue a su hermano gritando su nombre._

**Fin Flashback**

Por eso me duele tanto el cuerpo, intento mover mis manos hacia mi pecho y ahí esta la herida la madera blanca es la mas peligrosa para nosotros, estoy seguro que esta herida no sanara pronto…

-Mira allá esta…- escuchó que alguien dice a lo lejos – Damon, me escuchas Damon!-esa voz yo la conozco es Bonnie-Oh por Dios estas sangrando mucho- dice mientras coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho para tratar de detener la hemorragia- ¿Que p-pa-so?- aun estoy débil -¿y-y Ste-efan?- con todo había olvidado a mi hermano, miro a Bonnie en busca de una respuesta pero ella solo se limita a mirar en otra dirección, no, no puede ser,- Damon, yo… no se como decirte esto pero…-los ojos de Bonnie empiezan a aguarse- No… te e-equivocas- respondo intento levantarme-Damon no debes moverte la herida empeorará- *no me importa eso* pienso *no si mi hermano esta…no, el esta bien yo lo se*

Con ayuda de Bonnie me pongo de pie y lo veo no muy lejos de donde se iba a hacer el ritual esta Stefan tirado en el suelo, mas pálido de lo normal, puedo sentir el olor a sangre, pero me niego a pensar que sea la suya, cerca de el esta el cuerpo inerte de Klaus, si ese olor debe ser de la sangre de ese maldito, junto a Stefan, tomando su mano esta Elena su cara cubierta de lágrimas, junto a ella esta Tyler quien permanece serio, pero no importa llego hasta donde esta mi hermano, me arrodillo junto a el *esta dormido, si solo esta dormido por el cansancio de luchar contra el maldito de Klaus* intento convencerme a mi mismo, tratando de ignorar el enorme hoyo que hay en su pecho demasiado cerca del corazón. Es ahí donde todo se vuelve negro-DAMON!- escucho que gritan Bonnie y Elena al unísono, pero ya he vuelto a car en la inconsciencia.

Abro mis ojos, estoy en mi cuarto, que bien se siente estar en mi suave cama, de repente llegan a mi mente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, *todo fue un sueño, no una pesadilla* me digo a mi mismo, sin embargo el dolor en mi pecho sigue ahí igual o peor que antes, pero Stefan esta bien seguramente la ultima parte fue una ilusión por el dolor de la herida si, eso es, intento levantarme, con ayuda de la cama lo logro, pero cada paso es un como una puñalada en mi pecho, camino, a pesar del dolor, hasta la sala, escucho voces, al llegar me doy cuenta que se trata de Elena hablando con Bonnie, ambas tiene en sus caras, marcas indudables de lo sucedido anoche.

Bonnie tiene varios rasguños en la cara y brazos, nada grave, por el contrario Elena tiene heridas profundas, pero no mortales en la mayoría de las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Sus ojos están rojos, y en sus mejillas se notan lágrimas secas. Pero eso no es prueba de que su hermano este m…, sacudo mi cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esas ideas, pero esto solo causa que me maree y este a punto de caer al suelo, por suerte Bonnie evita que esto suceda.

-¿Estas bien Damon?- pregunta con preocupación en su rostro,-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto –Viendo que este bien, ya sabes después de lo que paso…-comenta Elena bajando el rostro en la ultima parte- No se a que se refieren- respondo soltándome del agarre de Bonnie, y me dirijo al sofá y se sirvo una vaso de sangre, se que eso no agilizara el proceso de curación, pero igual la necesito, aun estoy muy débil. Elena me observa con una cara de desaprobación-Como puedes ser tan insensible, Stefan murió protegiéndote y tu estas tan tranquilo, eres increíble Damon- grita furiosa y con las lagrimas amenazando con salir otra vez, yo solo sonrió de medio lado y me sirvo otro vaso de sangre-Gracias yo se que lo soy le respondo, lo cual solo aumenta su ira- Tu debiste ser el que muriera no el!- grito antes de salir; a todo esto Bonnie solo nos observaba, o más bien me observaba, con una sonrisa ¿de lástima?-Quizás puedas engañar a Elena pero a mi no-dijo con calma-puedo ver a través de tu mascara, y se que te duele que tu hermano haya muerto, no te lo guardes a veces es bueno dejar salir los sentimientos-continuo mientras se acercaba a mi- Solo hay un error, yo no tengo sentimientos- conteste- lo que digas Damon- agrego me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se había ido.

Es de noche la primera que paso solo, en mucho tiempo, me dirijo a mi cuarto y es ahí donde ya no lo soporto más, las lagrimas empiezan a descender por mis mejillas sin que pueda evitarlo, lloro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloro porque mi hermano, mi hermanito ya no esta, porque a pesar de todo éramos hermanos, y aunque pareciera que yo lo odiaba y no niego que alguna ves lo hice, en el fondo siempre me preocupe por el, sin embargo nunca se lo dije, para que me decía, el poderoso Damon Salvatore no tiene sentimientos, y es por ese orgullo que hoy llora no haberle dicho a su hermano lo mucho que lo quería, que no abandono Mystic Fall`s no por Elena, sino por el para protegerlo del mal que sabia se venia. Y así entre el llanto y el dolor de la herida caí rendido por el cansancio y la tristeza.

Los días pasaron enterraron a Stefan como un humano normal, "lo mataron unos ladrones por defender a Elena y a Bonnie" dijeron a la policía, esto ya hace una semana, en todo este tiempo Bonnie y Elena pasan por lo menos una ves al día, disque a recordar a Stefan, pero por las miradas de Bonnie estoy seguro que es también para ver como estoy, en el fondo agradezco el gesto, aunque jamás se los diré. Porque así soy incapaz de demostrar mis sentimientos…

**Fin **

Ola! Este es mi primer fic espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sorry por las faltas ortográficas….

Acepto cualquier clase de crítica que me ayude a mejorar

Gracias por leer…


End file.
